


Spanking

by kyodontdoit



Series: Kylux Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodontdoit/pseuds/kyodontdoit
Summary: Day 4 of the Kinktober 2018 challenge. Hux is stuck.





	Spanking

Hux turns his head away, refusing to look at the Knight as he draws closer. He already knows the man is about to touch him at the small of his back and move up his spine, and with his arms and legs bound with leather sleeves and ropes to the sawhorse he’s bent over, Hux also knows there’s not a whole lot he’s going to be able to do to stop him or his plans. He hears Kylo chuckle softly from somewhere behind him.

“Now now, General… you knew this was coming. We had this discussion, remember?” A hand presses down between the General’s shoulder blades, and the weight forces Hux’s head lower. 

“It was more like you making demands and me telling you to shove it,” he sneers back and tries to jerk away from the touch, but he knows it won’t stop Ren. The Knight laughs again and moves his hand down until it rests over the other’s ass, bare and exposed for him, and he can’t help but tease the General by running a finger through the cleft between his cheeks. It works, because Hux jerks again and tries to pull his wrists and ankles apart, but Kylo’s rope work holds tight, much to the Knight’s delight.

“There was that too,” Kylo finally admits and pulls his hand away to idly tug at the edges of his gloves, pulling them snug over his palms. “But I did warn you that the next time you spoke to me like that in front of the Board, I was going to beat you until you couldn’t sit anymore. I meant it, you know.”

A few more half-hearted tugs and Hux goes limp again, growling. “Again, demands. Untie me, Ren. I frankly don’t have the time to be playing around—“

“Oh, but we’re not playing around…” Licking his lips, the dark-haired Knight tilts his head and admires the blank slate of Hux’s backside before he draws a hand back. He snaps out and catches the skin with a leather-clad blow. He’s rewarded with the General sucking in a rather noisy breath in surprise—Hux whips his head around again and fixes him with a glare that could burn holes straight through, but Kylo only offers a lop-sided grin in return. “What? You chose this, General. Be glad I’m not making an example of you to the troops.”

Hux is about to open his mouth again and spit more insults, but Kylo is quick to slap his cheeks again and make him bite his tongue. He knew that the other could have done this publicly if he’d chosen to, but his pride could only take so much, and this was already knocking him down several pegs to that of a disobedient child. Or at least, that was what he kept telling himself, as the more the Knight struck out and reddened his hide, the more his hanging cock was starting to show interest. It bobs and swings with each blow. Hux shuts his eyes before trying to instigate a staring contest with the far wall in hopes that it’ll focus his attentions on anywhere but what Kylo is doing, but he knows that just as with any other battle between them, he’s sure to lose. Kylo knows him too well, too intimately. And he both loves and hates it.


End file.
